


And It All Will Fade to Black

by Max_imum_Tacos



Category: Undertale
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monster Dust (Undertale), Murder-Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_imum_Tacos/pseuds/Max_imum_Tacos
Summary: Carrot (Yes, I'm calling him that) hadn't left his room in three days. He hadn't eaten.. He hadn't even spoken to his younger brother. But it had all been for a reason...





	1. The Portal

“P-Papy..?” Sans knocked on the bedroom door softly. It had been three days since his brother had gone in, And He hadn’t come back out at all. Sans hadn’t even heard him speak, And he was starting to worry.

“S-Sans..? Is that you..?” The normally quiet voice of his brother came through the door, Much more quietly than normal, The cheeriness fake. His voice sounded weak. Like he needed sleep.

“Y-Yeah…?” Sans muttered. He had been worrying about his brother.It wasn’t like Papyrus to lock himself in a room. I mean, It was. But he had never done it before. This was new.

“I’m okay, Bro...” Papyrus spoke again, Though he was more quiet. A slight whirring sound found it’s gentle way out of the room. The voice was soft, Like the speaker was very, Very focused on something.

"P..promise?" Sans’ Voice was thick, With possible tears.

"Y-yeah... You..?"

"Uhm.. I.. just miss you.."

"Sorry... S-Sans... I...I'm working on something..."

"O..oh. okay." Sans sounded dejected. Something..? Was it more important than food?

"Trust me... It's worth it..."

"Okay.." he mumbled, looking down. "..H... how long until it’s finished..?"

"A-about... A day..." He trailed off, Almost like we was in shock.

"..Alright.." he mumbles, sniffling briefly.

A new voice sounded from inside the room. It sounded like Pap, But it was a touch lower, And much more gruff. "Took you long enough, Ass hole," It said grumpily.

Sans paused, frowning some, inching closer to the door to listen. Papyrus talked again, Though he sounded worn out, He also sounded Really, really happy. "Well, Sorry..."

Sans shifted, looking down. He hadn't heard Papyrus speak like that since they both were real little.

The other voice talked again. "Well. I guess. I forgive you."

Sans stayed listening quietly, eye lights dimming a bit.

"Come here, You," Papyrus said Outside the door, Sans blinked, shifting to sit down quietly.

There was a quiet sound, Like the rustling of fabric. "I...Missed you, Carrot." The new voice muttered quietly.

"You too." Pap responded.

Sans got back up after a moment and retreated downstairs quickly. Mostly to distract himself, and to make something to eat. Tacos sounded good.

A while later, the door to Pap's room opened and closed, And one set of footsteps moved down the stairs. Sans was already making dinner, looking a little frustrated. His gloves were resting on the counter nearby. Pap walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sans."

Said skeleton lit up, turning quickly, eye lights shining, "Papy!" He cheered.

Papyrus opened his arms in response. "Hug?" He asked, A smile playing over his features.

Sans squealed a bit, bouncing some. He ran over and hugged the other quickly. Of course, The other hugged back."Do you wanna see what I did?" Pap asked excitedly.

Sans nodded quickly, "Ooh! Yeah!"

Papy seemed..energetic, Almost. He ran up the stairs, and running was something he almost never did. Sans followed quickly, tripping briefly on the stairs to keep up with his brother’s pase. He followed the taller into his room.

"Here it is!!" Pap exclaimed, Gesturing to a wall. Sans followed after quietly, looking up.

On the wall, There was a blue circle, Almost looking like a bad paint job... Except for the fact that it pulsed a lighter blue glow. Sans blinked, Pausing and tilting his head.

Papyrus smiled at his brother’s confusion. "It's a portal."

Sans looked at him, "To where?"

"Anywhere," He smiled softly. "Anywhere at all."

Sans nodded slightly, smiling faintly.

Suddenly, A black gloved hand stuck through the middle of the circle, And Pap looked at it like it is totally normal. Sans however, Jumped, Startled, and clung to his brother’s arm. Pap grinned down at Sans, Before grabbing the hand. Sans made a little noise, stepping back a little, worriedly. Pap pulled the hand, And...then there were three skeletons in the room.


	2. Confusion Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and things start going to Hell. Yay!

Sans blinked at the newcomer, staring a bit, eyes wide.

The newcomer looked like Papyrus... If he had cracks in his skull, Sharp teeth, And overall looked like the king of Edge...

Sans blinked at the.. other.. Papyrus? He tilted his head, eyes wide.

"Carrot. I take it this is your brother..?" The newcomer looks to Sans.

"Yeah. That's my Sans." Pap smiled slightly.

Sans looked between his brother, and the newcomer, still terribly confused.

The two Papyrus-s were still holding hands.

"He looks weak." The newcomer stated.

At that, Sans made a noise, and got a little ruffled, "I am not weak!"

Both of the Papy-s look over to him in unison.

"You're right, Sans. You're not." The Swap Pap said.

Sans smiled brightly, nodding. He didn't usually like to leave his gloves off, his hands were scared some from training, or just getting hurt. Besides, he liked the feeling of the inside of his gloves. And under the stare of the two before him, he wished he'd taken the time to put them back on.

Swap Pap smiled knowingly. "Say, Did you leave the stove on, Bro?"

Sans blinked, squeaking some, "I did-!" He yelped, turning and running off back downstairs.

Swap smiled, With a small chuckle. "He's a good little bro,"

As Sans fixed his error, He began to calm down. The Papyrus-s stayed upstairs, Supposedly talking.

Sans eventually finished cooking dinner and dashed back upstairs to retrieve them. However, What he saw surprised him to no end. The two were hugging, Swap’s skull resting gently on the newcomer’s shoulder. Sans blinked, Not quite knowing what to think. Swap lifted his head slightly, noticed Sans, and Blushed orange, with a little wink.

Sans smiles at him, cheekily, "Dinners ready!" He chirped.

The newcomer jumped, Noticed Sans, And shoved himself away from Swap, Blush ever-growing. "You KNEW! Damn Carrot!" He accused. Swap shrugged, Grinning.

Sans giggled a bit, eye lights shining some. He had a bit of a burn on his hand, since he hadn't put his gloves on yet. Swap noticed, And walked over. "Let me see."

Sans blinked, nodding. He holds his hand out, looking away.

"It's not that bad, Right, Bro?"

"Of course not! It’s nothing I can't handle!"

"Good," Swap said. Fell, meanwhile, was screaming curses at him.

Sans eventually listened to Fell, blinking, "Papy, what's he mean?"

"Nothing." Swap turned with a glare at Fell, Who stopped his rant in favor of the middle finger.

He nods some, before lighting up, "Ooh right!! I made dinner extra special, since it’s.. the first day you’ve come out of your room for longer than a few minutes but still!!"

"Ah, Fun!" Swap said, While Fell kept the finger up, With a glare.

"Aaand since he’s here!" He chirped happily, smiling brightly, before faltering, looking to Fell, "You.. Will stay for dinner, right?"

"Might as well..." Fell muttered.

The shorter skeleton lit up, bouncing on his heels, "Yay!" He seemed excited, "C'mon! Before it gets cold!!"

They glance at each other, And Swap stands. "Let's go then!" He says

Sans smiled, turning and bouncing back downstairs. He quickly set the table, happy to have a guest to enjoy his slightly burnt and maybe a little over seasoned tacos. The Papyrus-s followed him down shortly after. The small skeleton was just about vibrating with excitement. Swap smiles, Fell scowls, However, the harsher expression went unnoticed by Sans.

The two brothers and the guest sat. Fell a bit less... Enthusiastic.

Sans happily motioned for the two others to eat. Swap dug in without a thought... Fell Stared at Sans, Who noticed that time, looking over to him. Fell looked back, With an bone-brow raised.

Sans tilted his head, "..Aren't you gonna eat..?"

"How do I know it isn't poisoned?"

"..Why would it be poisoned..?"

Swap looked up, And put a hand on Fell's shoulder. "We've been over this," he interjected.

Sans looked confused. He looked to Swap. Swap looked back. "Things are different where he comes from..."

Sans nodded a bit, before smiling at Fell, "I wouldn't poison it, silly! That’s not in the rulebook for being a good host." Trying, and failing, to be cryptic by proceeding to eat.

Fell whacks Swap's hand off of his shoulder, And he starts to eat.

Sans hummed as he ate happily, stopping after a moment, swallowing before speaking, "Are you guys dating or something?" He asked, "Papy was really super excited to show me the portal thingy."

Both of them froze and turned orange.

Sans tilted his head, "Well?? You guys were pretty much on top of each other when you were cuddling, and you seem really close. The kind of close the queen talked about when she talks about her ex husband and her past relationship."

Swap turned a deeper shade of orange, And Fell started shaking. Sans tilted his head, looking between the two. Swap put his head on the table.

"Well??" Sans watched them. "Cmon you guys are pretty much boyfriends!"

Both of them winced at the word, In unison.

Sans blinked, looking between the two, "..Uh.. P-papy?"

"Nothing, Sans." Swap muttered.

Sans frowned a bit. "But-"

"Nothing,"

Sans went quiet, nodding. He quietly fiddled with one of his gloves, focusing on it. Swap took a breath in, As if to say something, But decided against it. Sans leaned back, holding his glove quietly and rubbing the tips of his fingers together with the fabric of the glove between them. Swap lifted his head, And exchanged a look with Fell. Sans swung his feet quietly, focusing intently on his glove. Swap slowly stood, Walking away to be an antisocial hermit. Fell glared at him as he left. Sans looked up, and he looked a little sad. He looked back down quietly, and got up. He put his gloves on and started to clean up. Fell stood and wordlessly began to help. Sans hardly noticed, working almost mechanically. He went quiet after a moment, and looked up.

"..did I say something bad..?" He asked, hoping that Fell will be able to help.

"..No." Fell responded quietly.

"..but he doesn't react like that unless I said something bad."

"It's fine..."

"..promise?" Sans sounded almost pitiful.

"Yes." Fell grumbled.

Sans nodded, continuing to clean up. He still didn't believe Fell.

"I... have to go check on him... he can be a sensitive prick sometimes..." Fell muttered

Sans nodded, smiling briefly. "Okay.." he nods, and turned away to finish up.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry. I...Haven't introduced myself.."

"It’s okay." Sans smiled at the other. "Don't worry.."

"I'm Fell.. Although some monsters call me Edgy.”

"..I think I'll just call you Edge. It works." Sans smiled lightly.

Fell nodded, And walks over to Swap’s room, To try and comfort the other.

Sans finished up cleaning sluggishly, and guiltily walked up to Swap’s room, Putting his skull against the door.

"He doesn't understand yet, Carrot..." Fell was saying.

Blue listened, feeling bad for listening.

"You can't explain, Hell I can't! How could he understand...?" Swap responded quickly.

"It's..Just something you learn..You think my Sans explained it to me..?"

Sans looked down, frowning a bit.

"Your universe is very different from ours..."

A short silence.

"I'm sorry..." Fell said quietly.

Sans sat down on the floor and sniffled.

"He made a good point though..." Swap said, A little tease in his voice.

"No. No he didn't."

"Yes, He did."

"Carrot, I swear, If you're saying what I think you're saying, I'll kill you..."

Sans rubs his eyes and gets back up, Before he shuffled out of the hallway. He retreated into his room quickly, which wasn't like him.

"Maybe I am..." Swap teased further.

"And maybe...JUST MAYBE DAMMIT CARROT DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!"

Sans flinched a bit and closed his door quickly.

"Love you too, Other me."

"Look here..."

Sans sniffled, and quietly changed. He retreated to bed, curling up. He was used to his brother reading him a story before he could fall asleep. He.. he could totally manage tonight without one!

Swap slowly opened the door to Sans's room. "Hey, bro..."

Sans opened his eyes, looking over, smiling a bit, but he looked nervous. Swap sat on the end of the bed. "Don't you want me to read..?"

Sans went quiet, "..I thought you wouldn't want to read.. since I made you upset.." he fiddled with his blanket.

"I'm not mad.. just..Kinda embarrassed, S'all..."

"Oh.." Sans relaxed a bit, curling up.

"Honestly... I wasn't prepared... Y'know, For all of this."

Sans nodded, smiling briefly, before dropping it, "..I'm sorry I embarrassed you so much.."

"No problem, Bro...My fault, Really..."

He shrugged, sitting up to meekly hug the other, Who hugged back tightly..

"Story time, now..?"

Sans nodded perking up. He briefly nuzzles his brother, before laying back down.Papyrus stood, Walked to the shelf, and grabbed the book. Sans looked so happy that he hadn't upset his brother. The other sat down on the foot of the bed, and read the book. The younger didn’t even make it halfway through, Before he was out like a light. Swap smiled, Kissed Sans' forehead (Platonically, Damn it!), And quietly walked out of the room. Sans looked peaceful, curled up with his blanket pulled around him. It made Swap happy that his brother was no longer too upset. He smiled gently.


	3. Replaced by darkness.

The next morning-

Fell was gone. Sans was a little confused, but didn't bring it to attention. Swap seemed… Happy. Sans smiled brightly at him, And he grinned back.

"Morning, Sleepy-Skull."

Sans hummed a bit, "If anything you're the sleepy skull!"

"True!"

The two giggled.

Sans seemed happy that his brother was happy. Swap was happy that his bro was happy that he was happy.

Sans was excited as he happily got ready to leave.

Papyrus smiled. "Imma stay here today, Okay, Bro?"

The other nodded quickly, before heading to the door, "I have training with Alphys for the morning, and then I'll be patrolling! Have fun with Edge today!" He teased, waiting to see Papys reaction.

Swap froze in place, his face darkening a few shades. “H-he left, Actually…?”

"Really? Well, who’s to say he won't visit!" Sans chirped, "Don't forget to breathe when he does!" He giggled, before leaving.

Papyrus had forgotten to breath… his thoughts right now..? '...He's... Such a little-'

Sans’ laughter could be heard until he was far away, running off to meet Alphys.

Papyrus was left really, Really hating his little bro. Sans didn't really know. He just went to train.

 

For lunch, Sans went home happily. He walked in after shaking the snow off his boots, humming. The door to Swap's room was locked. Sans made lunch for both of them, and went up to check on Pap. He was very much discouraged by the locked door. He retreated back downstairs.

The door remained locked.

Sans continued with lunch. He ate.

Nothing from the room.

Sans walked to the room to alert his brother that he was leaving again. He knocked gently on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked a bit louder.

"Hmm..?" Swap! He sounded groggy.

"I'm going back out now.. are you okay??" Sans sounded worried, "..you never lock your door.."

"I'm fine..."

"..Okay.." The skeleton didn't pry, or do anything. He'd given up. He left again, a little sad. He kind of avoided home the rest of the day. A human showed up later in the evening, and after reporting to Alphys and being told to fight the human before they could leave Snowdin, he ran home. He completely forgot how upset he'd been earlier, too excited that he was being trusted when capturing this human! He blasted through the door.

Swap was in the kitchen... Sleeping.

Sans slammed the door open with excited noises, "PAPY!!!"

Swap woke up with a jolt, Flying backwards out of his chair "OH SHI-!"

Sans didn't even notice, bouncing around, "A human fell, Papyrus!! A HUMAN!! And Alphys told me to fight them before they left here!! If I capture them then she might let me into the royal guard!!" He squealed excitedly.

"Damn, Their early..." Swap muttered, Quietly enough the Sans couldn't hear, Who noticed the lack of reaction, and stopped, looking at him, his excitement dying quickly. "That's cool, Sans!" Swap said aloud.

Sans smiled, nodding happily. "You should come watch, I'm sure you'll be super impressed at how much I've progressed thanks to my training!"

"Count on it. I'll be there."

Sans nodded excitedly, and ran back out to be there before the human, closing the door. He was quick to wait for said human. Swap teleported, Because Lazy, And hid behind a tree, Aware, Watching his brother. The human approached soon after. They stayed quiet while Sans talked. Eventually a fight was started between them. It was obvious the child’s eyes were closed.

Swap watched, Although he wanted to look away... One of two things...And he knew which it was… The human was relentless with their attacks, and eventually Sans got hit, stumbling back with a choked noise. He searched quickly for Swap.

Swap knew he couldn't interfere... But he couldn't stop the onslaught of tears pouring from his eye sockets. Sans backed up, trying to spare the human. He started to cry, he thought Swap would be there watching and.. would save him. He tried to keep dodging, but everything was blurred by his tears. And the human wouldn't take his mercy.

Swap couldn't take it! This was his little bro! He... He jumped in front of the human's attack. The attack that would have ended the fight.

The attack that would have ended Sans's life... He got hit.

Sans yelped a bit, and the human stumbled back in shock, not expecting him to interfere. Sans was quick to move forward and support his brother, trembling like a leaf.

Swap was having trouble standing... He dropped to a knee. "Sans..." He said, weakly, "R-run... Please..."

"N-no!" Sans sobbed, looking at the human as they approached. He clung to his brother tighter.

"Sans... I... Go..." His hand started to dust.

Sans cried harder, but slowly let go, and got up. He was shaking as he turned and ran to tell someone, ANYONE to help.

"Sans! Tell Edgy... I loved him...? Please..."

Sans nodded a bit, finding a hiding place in case the human went after him. Which didn't happen. The human continued approaching to Swap, and Sans warned Alphys, before going back.

Swap smiled, As he continued to slowly dust.

And then…

He was gone.

 

Sans quietly walked home after retrieving his brothers jacket silently. He.. supposed he just had to wait for his own death. ..maybe Edge would show up again.. he didn’t want to tell him, but he also didn't want to be alone. Snowdin was evacuated already. So, he just sat on the couch, holding his dead brothers slightly dusty jacket like it was his life force.

A crash sounded from the portal upstairs, Followed by a string of swears, And a "CARROT!"

Sans jumped, and choked back a scream at the loud noises, but what came out was a sob. He curled up, and rather quickly he started to cry. He wanted to wake up and realize it was just a nightmare and his brother wasn’t dead... and he wasn’t about to tell Fell that.

The door opened, Creakily, And Fell stepped out, Looking around, until his eyes landed on Blue..And the jacket. His expression softened to one of shock. Sans looked pitiful, face buried in the fabric of the jacket as he shook with sobs. He meekly looked towards the taller, then back down.

"...No..."

Sans trembled a bit, and hugged the jacket closer in response.

"..No...He.... He isn't..?" Fell started to walk, As if in a trance, Down the stairs.

Sans rubbed his eyes weakly, not even sure how to say it. "..h-h.. he told me.. that he loves.. loved you.." he whimpered.

A tear fell down Fell's face. "He..He did..."

He nodded, his crying just increasing. "Pl-please doh-dont leave.." he sobbed, "I d-dont

Fell walked down the rest of the stairs. "That... Damn carrot..."

Sans shook slightly, trying to calm down. Fell sat on the ground, His head in his hands. Sans didn't move, he just stayed curled around the jacket, his face buried in its fabric as he tried to calm down. They stayed there, Unable to think, Or to feel...Sans eventually began to calm down, but really he had ended up crying himself to sleep.

Fell, On the other hand...Couldn't sleep...He just... Was in shock.

Sans clung desperately to the fabric of the jacket as he slept lightly. Every so often the wind outside would pick up and the door would groan in protest and the windows would rattle, but other than that everything was deathly silent.

Fell vowed to himself. He wouldn't leave the AU until it was over... And he would be the last one killed.

 

Sans didn't wake up for a while, trapped in a mock reality in his dream, to cope with what had happened. In his dream everything was okay, and life continued on without a human.The other just sat there, Numb. Eventually everything was completely silent, the wind died down completely. Sans woke up with a start, sitting up, sliding off the couch and falling on his butt. Fell hadn't slept. He looked tired. He was trapped in his own thoughts. Shakily, Sans stood up. He moved over to Fell, touching his shoulder gently, Who looked up at him, His skull tear-stained.

Sans looked down, before forcing a fake cheerful smile, "C-cmon.. I'm sure Alphys h-has already killed the human! Any minute now Queen Toriel will break the barrier!" His voice cracked. "... if not.. then.. uhm.. w..we c..can avenge P..Papy.."

"... He... Carrot wouldn't want that.."

"..I know.. but.. I.. I don't know what else to do..if Alphys is dead then we can't stop them-!" Hes losing hope. He’s hurt enough as is, if he keeps at this rate his soul will tear itself apart.

Fell stood, And Hugged Sans awkwardly. "We can get through this..."

Sans shook his head, "they'll just k-kill all of us.. they'll f-find where everyone evacuated t-to.."

"We can do it...You need to calm down."

"But wh-what if we can't..? I.. I'm not strong l..like Papy, I..I can't even beat Alphys when she's going e-easy on me!"

"We can do it together...He was stronger then me, Too..."

"B but.." his soul is already unstable from emotions, he’s driving himself to accidental suicide. Or he knows what he’s doing to himself.

"Stop! Do you think that Damn Carrot would want you to kill yourself now?? Don't leave me alone, God dammit!"

Sans went quiet, and mumbled weak apologies, "..I.. just miss him already.." he whimpered, "..a..and I..if I die then.. then I don't h-have to be scared.."

"Death..It isn't an answer... Carrot told me that once.."

"B..but I'm scared.. i .. I don't want to make them stronger.."

"You aren't gonna die."

"But wh..what if I do..?"

"No."

"Edge.. I.. I don't want t-to make them harder to beat.."

"... You aren't going to die. Not here, Not now.." He's saying words that Swap had said to him, A long time ago..

Sans whimpered, looking up at him, "Please!" He sobbed, "I'm scared an-and I don't want to see more of my friends die!"

"Not while I'm here..."

"..please.."

"No. I'm not letting you kill yourself..."

"S-so you'd rather they kill me..?"

"No."

"Then l-let me kill myself o-or kill me!"

"You're not going to die."

Sans went quiet. Long enough to hear the step to the front door creak as someone stepped on it.

"Get behind me." Fell said.

Sans did as told, clinging to Fell. The doorknob turns some.

Fell got some very, Very sharp bones ready.

The door opened and the child was standing there. Sans whimpered, and inched closer to Fell.

The bones flew at the unwelcome guest. They dodged the bones quickly, before moving forward to attack. Fell dodged, Flinging the Sans off to the side. "You killed the ONLY ONE who ever cared about me... Time to die!" He shouted, Voice tearful, But face one of pure rage.

Sans yelped, stopping himself from getting hurt. The child looked to Sans, then back to Fell. they were quick to veer off and attack Sans. He froze up as they got closer.

Bones flew at them from all angles. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, DAMN IT!"

They blocked or dodged as many of the bones as possible, but still reached Sans. They didn't go to kill him right away, instead they forced the knife's blade.. into.. his right eye socket. It sliced along the bone slightly as they forced it in, and he screamed a bit.

Fell walked over, And picked the kid up. "Let me tell you something. You killed the wrong Carrot... And now..." Bones shot up, Impaling the child. "You pay.”

The child choked a bit on their own blood before dying. Fell dropped the now lifeless body of the child, Before crouching to help Sans.

Sans whimpered weakly. He slid to sit on his knees, not even daring to touch his face let alone try and pull the knife back out. He trembled like a leaf in autumn, gaze blank as he stared at the floor.

Fell quickly yanked the knife out. He'd dealt with an injury like that before. Sans cried out, jerking away some, hands quickly covering his eye socket to try and stop the pain flooding forth.

Fell walked away, Emotionless.

Sans started to cry weakly, briefly looking up to the other, then back down.

Emotionless.

Sans tried to get to his feet, staggering some. He went to follow weakly, not wanting to be alone.. Fell stopped walking. Sans almost ran into him.

"You didn't hear anything." Fell said quietly.

"..What?"

"I said nothing. About..Anything..."

Sans went silent, looking down, "Y.. You're going back through the portal, aren't you? And you don't want anyone here knowing how much you cared about Papy.."

"Shut up." Fell said harshly.

Sans looked down, shaking his head. "I know you'd want to go back. You don't want to get stuck here and be reminded that he’s gone. I.. I feel like I should beg you to stay or try and guilt you but.. you'd leave either way. Huh?" He looked down.

"No."

"..What?"

"I'm not..Leaving. You're right. That..Kid..Can't get our Lv...And They'll be back.”

"..so what're you going to do? Are you planning a murder suicide?"

"...Yes."

"..oh.."

A short silence, Broken by Fell.

"At least a suicide...Not like I have much of a point anymore..."

".. I think I'd rather die because of you then kill myself.. its... less cowardly I guess…”

"Then..Shall we battle? To the death? Winner's prize- killing themselves?"

"..Yeah.." Sans meekly nodded.

Fell sighed. "Battle...Begin."

Sans didn't seem scared or anything, just.. Empty. He didn't try that hard. He /wanted/ to lose

Fell was emotionless... He wanted to win, Of course... But… He attacked with red bones, A tear in his eyes.

Sans smiled a bit to reassure the other.

He didn't dodge.

The bones hit their target.

Fell smiled sadly. "See you, then."

Sans smiled, nodding some. He collapsed soon after and dusted rather quickly.

Fell took a deep breath. Well then. Time to…

Nothing happened. No one suddenly revived to stop the suicide, no voice from the other side insisting it’s fucking hell and not to do it. Nothing. Just.. silence.

The last skeleton started thinking to himself. No one will ever love you...Not ever again...He died...Maybe if you had BEEN there…

A chill breezes in from outside. The front door is still open. The silence persists.

Maybe none of this would have happened...

Maybe everyone would still be alive... Maybe if you had been there..

Maybe if you had tried.

The light breeze picked up, as if to try and calm the skeleton, scattering a bit of Sans' dust and causing his scarf to dislodge and shift more.

He walked over to the discarded sweatshirt, As he started to cry quietly. Maybe it would have been better if you had never met Carrot…

The wind slams the door against the wall, and the scarf moves a bit more, before everything calmed.

"It would have been better..." His SOUL began to break up. "I never should have meet him..."

Silence fell heavy once more. It was suffocating. and yet it felt like there was a calm air in the room, like of someone who's willing to wait however long it takes.

"I loved you too, Carrot... God, I sound like an idiot... You're dead.. I'll never see you again..."

The air shifted and stirred lightly and eventually came to fit with another feeling, more childish and energetic. That one was dominant, but faded quickly as did any other feeling. Like it was just asking to be followed.

The SOUL broke up more. "I..I'm so sorry..."

Nothing. The air was still and silent.

The skeleton was in physical pain,And he can't seem to stop the outpour of emotion. "I'm scared, Carrot... Why did you have to go first..? It's not fair..."

The calmer feeling came back, closer than before and forcefully enough to move the fabric of Sans' scarf again. It curls around Edge, hovering with him, before fading.

"I know, I know...Nothing's fair...But..." He struggled to regain his breath.

Everything went back to normal again. Like nothing had changed.

"See you two soon..." His soul broke up, And he dissolved into dust.

Smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> \----  
> Whee! Well, This is the first chapter...   
> Trust me, I can't keep characters happy, So this is the first chapter of three. Follow me on quotev at www.quotev.com/tacosz for faster updates! This story is for my wonderful girlfriend, Who puts up with my shit no matter what. If you're reading this: Bonjour Ma Adore!~  
> Anyhoo, Thanks for reading!!


End file.
